


Parenting is Tough

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, De-Aged, De-Aged Castiel, Gen, Kid Fic, Tumblr, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Dean has take care of a de-aged Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting is Tough

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Cas is de-aged and Dean and Sam have to take care of a baby with wings. I love Daddy Dean, he's so cute :>

"Castiel, get your tiny angel butt down from there" Dean yelled at the de-aged (freaking witches, man) Angel who had somehow ended up on top of one of the cabinets of the motel room Kitchenette (actually, Dean knew damn well how Cas had ended up there, but if he acknowledged the fact that the little guy had wings he wasn’t going to make it through the day without having a meltdown.)

Castiel pouted and crossed his arms over his bare chest (for some reason he had an aversion to t-shirts) and gave a very resolute “No, Dee, don wanna."

Dean groaned, “Freaking witches, I’m gonna gank every last one of ‘em" and wondered if he would make it until Sam got back from doing research.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Angels! {^.^}


End file.
